Tease
by Svedka0926
Summary: In which Jack Frost shows how much of a tease he really is. M for a reason. SMUT. Jack/OC. :) "I already told you snowflake, I love teasing you… so if you don't tell me exactly what you want, I guess I'll just have to continue doing what I want… you know what that is, don't you?"


**A/N: M for a reason, you've been warned.**

* * *

I could tell he was in the area by the snow falling down to the earth as if it were trying to cover anything of color in its path. The wind was howling, and though the air was chilly and the heat was on in my apartment, I still left the window slightly cracked so that should he decide to come to me tonight, he would know I'm more than willing to let him in.

I sat wrapped up in a thick blanket on my couch, with Christmas music playing from the yule log on television while I read my favorite novel, The Outsiders. My long brown hair was twisted up at the top of my head in a messy bun, and my eyes were framed by thick black glasses that I needed in order to read.

I didn't hear him slide open the window, but I felt the already chilly temperature drop against the skin of my cheeks and turned with a big smile on my face, only to be slightly confused when I saw nothing. "Jack?" I called out into the dark apartment, slightly worried now because the window I had left open was shut, and usually when Jack came in he would close it and be standing right behind me.

I stand up and take off my glasses, closing my book and place both items down on the couch before walking slowly towards my bedroom, where the door is now cracked open even though I'm rather sure I had shut it before coming into the living room. "Jack, is that you?"

"Boo!" A scream left my mouth before my body was wrapped in a tight embrace, and the chuckles and chortles of my boyfriend met my ears as his freezing cold lips pressed into my cheek and ear as I turned around, smacking him in the chest.

"Jack that isn't funny!" He smiled down at me and for a moment, I felt my anger melt away into nothing while he pushed the falling strands of my bangs out of my face.

"It definitely was." He presses his lips to my nose and I push his face back with a glare before he can nip it with his teeth, which he had started to enjoy doing ever since he came across the saying 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'. He'd come into my house one night two years ago and had a smirk on his face like no other, before he puffed out his chest and told me I would be happy to know that _my_ nose would be the only one receiving any nips from the infamous winter spirit.

It was flattering at the time, but now, I'd rather Jack Frost refrain from nipping _any_ noses, even mine.

"Don't even think about it!" I narrow my eyes while gripping his cheeks with my one hand, the other holding up my blanket around me.

He sticks out his tongue and my moment of seriousness is ruined as I laugh at his face.

He smiles softly at me, before pulling me tighter to him and in turn I wrap my arms around his neck as our bodies hold my blanket in place. "Why do you have your hair up, it looks so much nicer down." He goes to pull out the hair band but I grip his hand, stopping him before he can.

"Because I can, now leave it." He rolls his eyes before returning his hand to my hips and walking forward, making me walk backwards, into my bedroom.

"Don't I have a rule in here, no stupid buns?"

"No, no you do not." He sighs before pressing his lips against mine softly, tucking his hand into the nape of my neck while his arm wraps around me and pulls me flush against him again.

"Well, I really should instill one."

His lips press back into mine and I shiver slightly, causing him to smirk against me before deepening the kiss. Jack knows that in my enchanted blanket, which was a present from Santa, chills didn't affect me, enabling us to huddle together at night, or any time I felt like snuggling him really.

That shiver was from something else, which had been stirring in my belly for the greater part of the day as my mind reeled back and forth between all of the dirty memories it possibly could between myself and the winter spirit.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip, and I parted them as he was asking me to do, my own tongue slipping out to meet his before he pushed it gently into my mouth, using it to caress the inside of my mouth and tongue causing that shiver to wrack through my body again.

"What's with you today," He chuckled, kissing from my lips down to my neck, where he started sucking on the junction of my jaw and neck. "You're so sensitive baby."

"Shut up!" My face heated up in a blush and he pulled back, smirking at me before pressing his forehead to mine.

"It's only been a week, you really want me that badly already?" Before I could retaliate he pressed his lips forcefully into my own, pressing our hips together as he guided me to the bed. "If I were to slide my hand up your thigh slowly, using my finger tips to caress you until I reached your pussy… I bet I would come to find you're already dripping wet for me, wouldn't I?"

He grips my blanket before pulling it away, revealing that I was only wearing a long sleeve shirt over a lacy pair of panties and making his lips quirk up in the sexiest manner I could ever imagine, his eyes slowly moving up my body until they meet my own, and at that instant my snarky retort melted away from my lips at the smoldering look in his ice blue eyes. "That's alright snowflake, I want you just as bad."

He pushes me down onto the fuzzy comforter, tossing my blanket to the side and capturing my mouth with his own, his freezing finger tips trailing up my sides under my shirt so agonizingly slow until they reach my breasts. He groans softly into my mouth and pushes his hips against mine, the freezing temperature of his body contrasting deliciously with the hot temperature of my own. His hands cup my breasts and he pulls away from my lips, looking down at my shirt where he can see his hands moving my breasts around as he squeezes and rubs them, making my nipples perk up from the chilly temperature. "J-Jack, don't tease me."

His eyes lock back onto mine at the sound of my voice and he grins at me. "I love teasing you, you get so hot and bothered… I think somewhere deep down, you love it too baby." He grinds his hips against me again, his growing erection rubbing against the quickly moistening fabric of my panties, causing my head to snap back and my back to arch up, a breathy moan flying between my lips which he rushes to capture, slanting his mouth over my own.

His hands leave my breasts, and I gasp in disappointment, only for him to pull my shirt over my head and then wrap his arms around my back, pulling me up into his lap so that I straddled him in nothing but my panties, which were now ruined from how wet I was. He grabs my blanket and spreads it back out where I had been laying, before he grabs my hips again and presses his lips up into mine.

Slowly, I roll my hips into him, moaning in pleasure as his hard shaft and the fabric of his pants rubs against me while my panties slide into the spread wide crevice of my pussy, creating a delicious friction. He groans and guides my hips to grind against him again, causing my head to roll back and expose my neck, which he quickly attaches his lips to as my hands move from his shoulders to the back of his neck.

"Jack, your shirt…" I breathe out as I finally roll my head forward, and he grunts his acknowledgement before pulling back from me slightly, only to grip the collar of his hoodie and yank it over his head, revealing miles of pale skin stretched over firm and cut muscles that my fingers immediately start tracing over, causing him to groan before kissing me firmly again, his hands going up into my hair and yanking at the tie, causing it to come out and my long hair to fall down my back.

"You are so beautiful, and warm, and amazing, and sexy, and so _fucking wet_ ," He groans out and thrusts up, grinding our hips together again, drawing a hitched gasp from my lips. "Did I say beautiful? I meant stunning, gorgeous, especially when you're on top of me like this with your pussy right over my cock, and these amazing tit's are in my face just… _ohhh fuck_ … just begging for me to touch them, and kiss them…"

Heat rises to my cheeks and he smirks, grinding up into me as the only words I seem to be able to speak properly fly from my mouth, "Oh god, Jack, yes!" He pushes me back and I whine at the loss of contact, only for him to lay me down on top of the blanket before he presses his lips to mine while telling me to shush, that he wasn't anywhere near finished with me just yet.

His lips kiss down my body, his tongue sliding out every few seconds as he leaves hickies down my front in places near to the ones he'd left last time, his hands holding my hips in place as my back arches up in sync with my legs, which are on either side of him as he kisses lower and lower down my body.

Finally he reaches in between the highest part of my thighs, his lips pressing sloppily against the sensitive skin just above the waist line of my panties. "I think it's time for these to go." And he slips his finger into the band, pulling it down and taking the rest of the fabric with it.

Chilly air invades the most sensitive part of my body, which is glistening with my arousal catching Jacks eye as he kisses up from my left ankle to the top of my thigh, his cold tongue sliding over my body and creating the erotic sensation of an ice cube running over my skin. He stopped his lips just beneath the area I was dying for them to latch onto, sucking lazily on the skin joining my thigh and my core while breathy pleads fled from my lips.

The cheeky bastard _smirks_ at me, before opening his mouth and saying the words I was dreading to hear. "Tell me what you want." His voice is like gravel, and he presses more chilly open mouthed kisses onto my legs, causing me to shiver from both the chill and the sensation of his tongue touching my hot flesh just inches away from where I wanted it to be.

"Jack, please, you know what I want." I look up at the sealing, only to gasp when a firm _smack_ fills the room and causes my back to arch in response to Jack smacking my clit, ticking his tongue and shaking his head at me with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"I do, but I want to _hear you_ tell me. Otherwise, I might have to punish you…"

This kinky _fuck…_

"Jack, please- ahh!" He smacks my clit again, glaring at me.

"'Jack, please,' isn't what I want to hear. Tell me what you want, baby girl. It's that simple. Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"K-kiss me!" He smirks and presses a few more soft, open mouthed kisses along the insides of my thighs and I cry out in disbelief as my back arches and my pussy throbs.

"Like that baby? You need to be specific, kiss you _where_ , kiss you _how_?" He nips at the inside of my thighs, and I yelp in response, sucking in a deep breath of air. "Look at you, all hot and bothered under me. It's fucking amazing."

"Jack- ahh! I-I want you to kiss me with your tongue, you know what I want stop fucking teasing me!" Another _smack_ resounds through the room, louder than before as he wraps one leg around my hips, trailing a finger over my swollen clit after smacking it so roughly and drawing a cry from my lips that made his own quirk up in a deadly smirk.

"I already told you snowflake, I _love_ teasing you… so if you don't tell me exactly what you want, I guess I'll just have to continue doing what _I_ want… you know what that is, don't you?" I don't answer, but I gasp as another smack hits my clit. "Don't you?"

"Y-Yes!" He chuckles softly, running his nose up my slit and inhaling before looking at me with a sexy grin.

"Good, baby, now… Tell me what you want, don't be shy." He presses gentle kisses all along my pelvic bone and the tops of my thighs while I squirm, my face red in mortification as I dread doing exactly what I know he's going to make me do before either of us comes even remotely close to sweet, sweet release.

"I-I want-" _Smack._

"Don't stutter."

"Okay! Okay… I want you… to take your lips, and kiss my pussy… and I want you to use your tongue, and finger me, and- a-ah! Oh god, Jack!"

He grabs me roughly behind my knee and pulls my hips down to his face before swinging my leg over his shoulder, pushing his face forward and attaching his lips to my clit causing a moan to fly from my lips, right after the gasp from his rough touch, and my back to arch up off of my bed.

He pulls away and glares at me, causing me to whine from the lack of contact. "No, _no_. Look at me, I want you to look into my eyes while I drive you over the edge."

"Jack, please! Please, I need you…" He smirks and mumbles about how he loves when I say that, before licking up my slit and spreading my lips apart, devouring the sensitive flesh there with his chilly kisses.

My usually demanding and proud personality melts into a puddle from his ministrations, and I'm practically screaming his name by time he finally pulls away with a loud suckling sound as he starts to kiss back up my body to my lips, and I can feel his ice cold flesh pressing into me, the tip of his bulbous cock pressing into me lightly.

"When did you take off your-" My question is ignored in favor of him attacking my lips with kisses, then reaching between our thighs, using his hand to guide his cock up and down over my soaking wet heat while pleased moans leave his mouth, and gasps and curses flee from my own.

"Don't worry about that, snowflake. You're so wet for me, it's rather endearing. Have you been thinking about me all day baby? Thinking about me kissing you, touching you, eating you out until you're fucking _screaming_ for me to fuck you, to make you cum like a naughty little girl?" He presses his lips into my own after he finishes talking, smothering my moan with his lips as he slips the tip of his cock into me, only to pull it right back out.

"Jack, pleas-"

"Ah, ah, ah… you know that's not what I want to here, love. What do you want? Go on, say it, and it's all yours…"

"Jack, fuck me-"

And at that instant he's pushing his cock inside of me. His lips swallow my moan as a pleased _hmm_ comes from deep in his chest.

"Alright baby."

He starts the pace slowly, grinding into me while our lips are attached before he pulls his lips away from me, a groan leaving his lips as I wrap my legs around his hips, my nails digging into his back. "You feel so good around me… ohhh _fuck_ you're so wet for me."

My own sentences are much shorter, only consisting of 'Jack' 'Please' and a variety of hardly comprehensible slurs of profanity and passion. Jack doesn't seem to mind, as he adjusts his angle and starts thrusting into me harder, drawing me closer to my release as his own builds up inside of him.

He's pushing into me fast, hard, and passionately. Every few thrusts he slams his cock all the way into me, pain kissing the edges of my senses like a fucking martyr before he rotates his hips, drawing out a long gasp and moan as his cock rotates in a full circle inside of me, leaving not an inch of my pussy free from his wrath.

"I love you. I love you so much, you're so beautiful…" He kisses me roughly as he can see the beginnings of my release appear on my face, swallowing my moans of passion. "That's it baby, cum. Cum for me, come on baby!" He urges me before pulling out, almost all the way, and slamming back inside of me, then rotating his hips in a circle that has me arching my back and screaming his name as I fall over the edge.

Jack rocks his hips into my own faster, harder, riding through my orgasm and racing to meet me, which he does not long after, spilling his hot seed inside of me as he groans my name and rests his forehead on my shoulder, his hips twitching into mine of their own accord as we sit in blissful peace, the only sounds being soft kisses and harsh pants.

"I love you Mia. So much." I open my eyes as my lover pulls out of me, laying next to me as he wraps me up in my blanket before pulling me into his arms while he rests on my pillow, our eyes slipping shut slowly.

"I love you too, Jack. Don't fucking tease me like that again you douche." And he chuckles before kissing my forehead and pulling me closer into his embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: Ehem. ;) Hope you enjoyed. Check out Wonderland if you'd like to see some similar Jack Frost/OC style writing. Yes, there will be similar lemons in that story.**

 **Review if you'd like!**


End file.
